Heichou!
by DereDere Sama
Summary: Eren is at daycare with Mikasa and the rest of his friends. However, he misses his mother and cries daily. Levi helps and tries to help the child feel more at home. Another day at the hectic Shingeki no Daycare.


**So I was bored and I decided to make a small, adorable one shot. Levi works at a daycare with Erwin and Hanji. Child Eren misses his mom and Levi helps him to make him feel more at home.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine. Characters are not mine. And this is like the daycare au thing. okay? Not exactly related to the actual story.**

* * *

"Heichou!" a small voice called out. Levi looked around and felt two small hands grip the leg of his pants. "Heichou!" Eren whined quietly. Tears rolled down the child's rosy cheeks like raindrops on the window on a stormy day. Levi sighed and placed down his cleaning tools and kneeled down.

"What's wrong, Eren?" He asked, as calmly as he could but it sounded a bit irritated and annoyed. Eren continued to bawl. The child also held out his arms, wanting to be picked up by his caretaker. Levi was working at the daycare for this week. Eren, whose mother needed to go somewhere out of the city, was left with Mikasa in Levi's care. Today was the third day Eren burst out crying for his mother. He clung to Levi's leg like a koala.

"I-I miss my mommy!" He continued to bawl his eyes out. Levi picked up the sobbing child and held him, patting his back.

"How about you go play with Armin?" Levi suggested. Eren sniffled and stopped crying. Mikasa walked into the room, waking up from her little nap.

"Why is Eren crying?" Mikasa yawned and walked towards the two with her calm, quiet voice. Her grey eyes were mysteriously calm and mature for her age. Eren continued to sniffle and didn't say anything. Levi continued to comfort Eren by holding him while telling Mikasa again about why Eren was crying. The raven haired sensei glanced at the clock. It was snack time. He gathered all the small children at the snack table and seated them all.

Snacks were out, in front of each child. Today's snack consisted of apple or orange juice, animal crackers, and celery. No child wanted to eat the celery. However, Levi forced them to; telling them it was good for them. Everyone could eat once Erwin, the principal of the daycare, and Hanji, the other caretaker joined them. Sasha, who was really too hungry to stand it, snuck a little nibble of her animal crackers. Everyone stared at her with shock.

"Sensei! Sasha is eating before Erwin sensei and Hanji sensei entered!" One complained. Levi sighed and scolded Sasha. As he left the rest of the group, some nasty kids started taking Armin's stuff.

"Stop it!" Armin was nearly on the verge of tears. The nasty kids who don't deserve names bullied him every day. Eren growled.

"Stop it you meanies!" The enraged child ran over to where the bullies were, with Mikasa on his tail. Eren and the leader of the nasty bullies fought, pushing each other and slapping the other. Jean tried to ask Mikasa out again because he knew that he would only live once but as usual, Mikasa turned him down. The entire daycare was a mess when Erwin walked in with Hanji.

"What is going on here?" Erwin asked, his powerful voice made the room go silent. Jean and Eren pointed at each other as if saying silently, "He did it!" Hanji chuckled quietly, pushing up her glasses.

Levi held his breath. Erwin's hard face faded away and he laughed. "Let's start snack time." The children laughed and sat down in their seats. Eren and Mikasa sat in between Armin and the bullies. Eren glared at the bullies each time they let out a small snicker. That made them laugh harder until Mikasa shot them the death glare and they shut up.

Once snack time was over, Eren was still the only one left eating. Mikasa was at his side as usual, keeping him company with Armin. Levi kneeled down next to Eren. The child had crumbs all over his face. It was the cutest sight.

"Eren." Levi spoke, causing Eren to turn around. He wiped the messy eater's face with a napkin. Eren then continued eating. Soon, he spilled his juice. Levi cleaned that up also. Eren looked over at Levi and made a small, innocent face. He wanted a small kiss on the cheek like his mother did. Levi sighed. "What is it? You don't have anything on your face."

"I want a kiss on the cheek like mama does after I eat." Eren spoke innocently. Mikasa was pulled over by Armin, wanting help with keeping the bullies away. Levi looked around and sighed. Eren missed his mom and Levi knew that it would stop the child's daily crying if he brought the child a bit closer to home. He pecked the child's cheek as a mother would. Eren's face lit up with a smile.

"I love you Heichou!" He hugged his teacher. Levi couldn't help but smile a bit.

"yeah, I know."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. :D**


End file.
